battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Аттикус/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Аттикуса. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- не пытайтесь кормить слугу 32-A.c6 лично. Четыре дня регулярных попыток привели к появлению четырех приплюснутых лаборантов. Рекомендую кормить с помощью расходного помощника П1. надо обязательно собирать зараженные пальцы твари, чтобы полностью понять причину их изменения. Плюс, они станут отличным украшением моего кабинета. кибермодификация "гедронный накопитель", адаптированная для использования кристальных обломков в качестве источников энергии, превзошла ожидания. Слуга 32-A.c6 увеличил мышечную массу (см. примечание 1), но куда удивительнее то, что он демонстрирует усилиление мозговой активности, и теперь он требует называть себя "Аттикусом". "Аттикус" наделен весьма дурным нравом. "Аттикус" проявил повышенное социальное самосознание, спросив о текущем физическом состоянии его сородичей. Кроме того, Тайникас уверен, что слуга 32-A.c6 с восхищением смотрел на научную работницу-дженнеритку. Омерзительно. завтра мы предпримем попытку личного контакта благодаря ассистенту Кукурбита, который выдал мне стандартный боевой щит. Полагаю, щита вполне хватит, чтобы уберечь меня от резких перепадов настроения слуги. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Do not attempt to feed Thrall 32-A.c6 in person. Four days of subsequent attempts have resulted in four substantially flattened lab assistants. Recommend feeding by use of expendable M1.Minion. It is important to collect the contaminated fingers of the beast to fully understand the nature of their alteration. Also, they will make excellent decorations for my office. Hedronic Collector cyber-augmentation – now adapted to use readily available plasmite shards for power – has yielded better-than-expected results. Thrall 32-A.c6 shows increased musculature (c.f. Note 1), but more surprisingly, appears to be exhibiting extended neural capacity, and now insists that it has a name: “Attikus”. “Attikus” is ill-tempered. “Attikus” shows heightened social awareness, asking about the current physical state of his brood-mates. Also, Tynicas believes Thrall 32-A.c6 was looking fondly at a female Jennerit researcher. Disgusting. Tomorrow, we will try personal contact via Assistant Cucurbita equipped with a standard-issue battle shield. I suspect the shield to be more-than-adequate protection from the Thrall's wild mood swings. }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Я сражался со слугами много раз за годы войны, особенно в качестве капитана инженерной дивизии ОМР. Слуги жестоки, дики, свирепы. Напрочь лишены фантазии и достаточно одержимы, чтобы стать тупым оружием империи Рендейна. Я считал, что они - бездумные громилы, инструмент войны в руках кукловода. Боевые животные. Ух, как я ошибался. У меня появился новый боец. Его зовут Аттикус. Его цель - уничтожить Рендейна любой ценой. Он выделяется среди слуг - да, он так же могуч и свиреп... возможно, самый сильный из всех, кого я встречал. Но Аттикус... еще и умен. И инициативен. Клиз говорит, что это, похоже, побочный эффект здоровенной перчатки, которую дженнериты прирастили к его правой руке. Все может быть. Но, в любом случае, этот слуга... этот Аттикус - разумное, целеустремленное существо, и он станет надежным союзником в нашей борьбе. Я горжусь тем, что Аттикус – в моем отряде. Я горжусь тем, что он - один из Воителей. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" I have fought the Thralls many times during these years of war, many of them as a Captain of a UPR Engineering and Support Division. The Thralls are brutal, bestial, vicious. Uncreative and driven enough to serve as single-minded warriors for Rendain's Imperium. I believed them to be mindless thugs; tools of war in the puppeteer's hand. Beasts of war. Man, was I wrong. I have a new recruit. His name: Attikus. His goal: to bring down Rendain, no matter the cost. He is unique among the Thralls – brutal and powerful, sure... probably the strongest I've ever seen. But Attikus... he's smart. Resourceful. Kleese says it has something to do with the side effects of that big Jennerit glove they've grafted to his right arm. Maybe so. Whatever the reason, this Thrall... this Attikus is an intelligent and driven being, with more than enough reason to be trusted as an ally for this campaign. I'm proud to have Attikus on my team. I'm proud he is a Battleborn. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Братья... Мы прислуживали нашим хозяевам. Но теперь МЫ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СЛУГИ! Мы страдали в их шахтах, страдали на их войнах, страдали ради их блага! Сегодня мы сразимся за НАШЕ благо. Мы сразимся в НАШЕЙ войне. И мы заберем НАШИ жизни у тирана Рендейна. Сегодня у нас нет ничего. Завтра мы станем обжигающим ветром шторма. Завтра мы ПОБЕДИМ! ЗАВТРА МЫ СТАНЕМ СВОБОДНЫМИ! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Brothers... We have served these masters. Now, we will serve NO MORE! We have labored in their mines, labored in their wars, and labored for their pleasures! Today, we will fight for OUR pleasures! We will fight OUR war! And we will win OUR lives from this tyrant, Rendain! Today, our people have NOTHING! Tomorrow, we will be the scorching winds of this tempest! Tomorrow, we WILL be VICTORIOUS! TOMORROW, WE WILL BE FREE! }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore_-_Attikus_-_Leading_The_Charge.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Я весьма доволен тем, что мне лично довелось донести эту иронию до Тирана. Своими гнусными действиями он добивался моего унижения и подчинения. Его придворные лизоблюды думали, что заковали меня в кандалы позора и рабского труда. Но в самом истинном смысле этого слова, они выковали собственный крах на костре моего вознесения. В этой связи я фактически ударил змея прямо в зуб, и он больше не сможет нас укусить. То есть... Ты стукнул Рендейна в рожу своей здоровой типа перчаткой? Да. Да, именно так. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" I find it sufficiently pleasing that I was the one to deliver this irony directly to the Tyrant. Through his malfeasance, he sought only my humiliation and subservience. His sycophants believed they had wrought for me a manacle of shame and toil. Yet, in the truest sense, they forged their own undoing in the pyre of my ascendance. To this end, I have thusly stricken the serpent upon its tooth, that it should bite at us no longer. So... you punched Rendain in the face with your big glove-thing? Yes. Yes I did. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Окончание гражданской войны в Штормианской Республике. Группа с планеты Дженнар одержала верх, заложив основы Дженнеритской империи. Ленора стала Первой Вечной. Рендейн родился на Шторме. Ленора сосредоточила власть в своих руках и нарекла себя Императрицей дженнеритов. Рендейн, старший военный советник Императрицы, обращен в Вечность, чтобы помочь в борьбе с поползновениями варелси на необитаемые системы. на Дженнаре основан Орден Вечной Матери. Воксис, колонизированный дженнеритами, омрачен. Это был первый населенный мир, омраченный варелси. Основан орден Хранителей Меча, защищающий Императрицу от варелси и внутренних угроз. Варелси атаковали планету Дженнар. Рендейн (теперь уже в звании лорда-командующего) с помощью элдридов и ОМР предотвратил омрачение планеты. Это была первая успешно отраженная полномасштабная атака варелси на населенную систему. Рендейн предал своих союзников и перешел на сторону варелси. Планета Дженнар быстро сдалась и была омрачена (г. 19954, д. 100). Рендейн объявил о создании империи дженнеритов и переместил тронный мир на планету Шторм в системе Солус. Вспыхнувшая по неизвестным причинам, попытка слуг избавиться от гнета дженнеритов была быстро подавлена. Вспыхнула война между сторонниками императрицы Леноры и приверженцами лорда-командующего Рендейна, под чьим контролем находилась большая часть армии дженнеритов. Слуги с планеты Шторм вновь попытались освободиться от ига вечных дженнеритов. Восстание было подавлено, но перед этим сотни слуг успели покинуть планеты на кораблях благодаря помощи вечных дженнеритов, сохранивших верность императрице, и расселиться по всей системе Солуса. Пенарх, предпоследняя звезда, была атакована и захвачена силами Рендейна и варелси, несмотря на слабо организованное сопротивление со стороны других фракций. Слуги с планеты Шторм взбунтовались вновь, на сей раз - под командованием вознесенного слуги Аттикуса и поддержке со стороны Воителей. Им удалось нарушить энергетическую структуру империи, что позволило Воителям напасть на самого Рендейна, находившегося на борту орбитального мегакорабля "Исход". Рендейн повержен, его Гелиофаг уничтожен. Солус был омрачен на короткое время, но возвращен из Пустоты благодаря уничтожению Гелиофага. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" End of civil war within the Tempestian Republic. The faction from the planet Jennar triumphs, marking the foundation of the Jennerit Empire. Lenore becomes the First Sustained. Rendain born on Tempest. Lenore consolidates power and names herself Empress of the Jennerit. Rendain, Chief Military Advisor to the Empress, is Sustained to facilitate war against the early Varelsi encroachment of uninhabited systems. Order of the Sustaining Mother founded on Jennar. Voxis, a Jennerit colony world, is darkened. This is the first inhabited world darkened by the Varelsi. Keepers of the Blade founded to protect the Empress from rising Varelsi and factional threats. The planet Jennar attacked by the Varelsi. Rendain (now titled “Lord Commander”), with the assistance of the Eldrid and UPR, prevents the Darkening of the planet. This is the first major victory achieved against a Varelsi attack on an inhabited system. Rendain turns on his allies, siding with the Varelsi. The planet Jennar falls quickly and is Darkened (y.19954, d.100). Rendain declares the beginning of the Jennerit Imperium, and moves the throneworld to the planet Tempest in the Solus system. Incited by unknown events, the Thralls attempt to overthrow their Jennerit masters, but are quickly overcome. War breaks out between those loyal to the Empress Lenore and those loyal to Lord Commander Rendain who controls the majority of the Jennerit military. Thrall underlings on Tempest try once more to overthrow the Jennerit Imperium Sustained on Tempest. The rebellion is quelled, but not before hundreds of Thrall escape in ships, dispersing throughout the Solus system with the aid of Jennerit Sustained still loyal to the Empress. Penarch, the next-to-last star, is attacked and conquered by Rendain and the Varelsi, despite a disjointed multi-factional attempt to fight back. The Thralls on Tempest rise a third time, this time under the command of the ascended Thrall Attikus and aided by the Battleborn. They succeed in disrupting the power structure of the Imperium, giving the Battleborn a chance to assault Rendain directly on the orbital megaship, Exodus. Rendain is defeated, and his Heliophage destroyed. Solus temporarily Darkened, but then recovered from the Void through the destruction of the Heliophage. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Вознесение слуги'» – провокация «'Мельница'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Гедронный усилитель **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Аттикуса», награда – облик «'Темная сторона'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Аттикуса'» Финальное изображение Attikus-lore.png Примечания *Первоначально целью испытания «'Вознесение из глубин'» было "Одержать победу на всех картах Шторма (Эшелон, «Диверсант» и «Гелиофаг»)", что было изменена в связи с появлением новых карт этой планеты. *В русской версии текста «'Вознесение слуги'» перепутаны понятия Империя Дженнеритов (англ. Jennerit Empire) и Дженнеритская империя (англ. Jennerit Imperium); в оригинальном предисловии указано "Jennerit Empire/Imperium". en:Attikus/Lore __FORCETOC__ Категория:Путь героев